FEMGINTAMA
by lenore4love
Summary: Un extraño virus invade Edo provocando que la gente cambie de sexo, obviamente este virus también afecta al Yorozuya...
1. Chapter 1

FEM GINTAMA

El despertador en forma de Justaway le indicó a Sakata Gintoki que era hora de levantarse, el samurai se levantó con pereza y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y de paso quitarse el olor a sake de la noche anterior.

Gin-san entró al baño medio dormido, se quito la ropa y se metió a la bañera con los ojos casi cerrados por el sueño

-ahhhh… me duele la espalda- pensó para sus adentros. Miro al techo que apenas se distinguía por el vapor del agua caliente y después bajó la mirada pero se topó con algo anormal que sobresalía de su pecho. Se quedó mirando el par de protuberancias que flotaban en el agua tibia, después sin perder la calma bajo aun más la vista hacia donde se suponía tenía que estar su pene… pero no encontró nada. Gin-san salió de la tina y se miró al espejo encontrando en el reflejo el rostro de una mujer de ojos rojos que parecían pertenecer a un pez muerto y cabello largo y plateado con unos risos que caían elegantemente sobre sus hombros. Gintoki miró la imagen que el espejo le estaba mostrando, toco su cara y vio que la mujer del espejo hacia lo mismo, también toco su cabello dándose cuenta de que lo tenía más largo de lo normal, igual que la chica en su reflejo, después con temor acerco sus manos a su pecho… y si… su pesadilla se había hecho realidad en vez de sus pectorales pudo sentir un par de senos…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó el samurai esperando por lo menos escuchar su profunda y varonil voz, pero en cambio un grito agudo salió de su garganta, Gin-san se tapó de inmediato la boca, tomo una toalla se la enredo en la cintura y salió a buscar a Kagura para que lo despertara de ese mal sueño

-¡Kagura, despierta, pronto!- gritaba el samurai con aquella extraña voz femenina que no le agradaba para nada y sintiendo sus nuevos pechos moverse incómodamente.

Pronto pudo ver una cabellera pelirroja asomarse por la puerta del armario… pero aquella no era Kagura, se trataba de un muchacho de piel pálida, cabello rojo y corto de ojos azules que traía puesta la pijama de la Yato y que le quedaba muy apretada.

-que pasa Gin-chan- dijo el tipo ese con voz muy masculina, el chico pareció sorprenderse por un momento y volvió a hablar –Gin-chan, mi voz esta rara- dijo de nuevo

-¿Kagura?- preguntó Gintoki olvidándose de su situación por un momento y viendo al chico frente a él (o ella) que se miraba a sí mismo con extrañeza

El pelirrojo saltó del armario, el pijama le quedaba apretado y muy chico.

-Gin-chan, mis hombros son muy anchos y algo me estorba entre las piernas- se quejaba hasta que fijo su vista en la mujer que tenía frente a ella (o él)

-Gin-chan… tienes pechos- dijo agarrando uno de los senos que Gintoki traía al descubierto

-¡ya me di cuenta de eso! Y deja de tocarme- le gritó dándole un manotazo

-deberías taparte, ¿Qué acaso no tienes vergüenza?- le regaño el pelirrojo quitándose la parte de arriba de su pijama dejando ver un bien formado abdomen aun para su corta edad. Le puso la prenda a la peli plateada que frunció el ceño

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Tu eres hombre y yo soy mujer, eso no es normal, ¿dónde está mi pene? lo quiero de vuelta, ya van varias veces que me lo quitan que acaso es divertido quitarle el pene a Gin-san que acaso dicen: "oh estamos aburridos secuestremos la parte más importante del protagonista" están locos, ¿acaso están enfermos? Oh Dios mío, mátame, ¡mátame y acaba con este sufrimiento! ¿Ahora qué? ¿Gintama se convertirá en un anime shoujo?- gritaba y lloriqueaba el samurai

-wow, lo tengo muy grande- le interrumpió de repente la nueva voz de Kagura que estaba mirando dentro de sus pantalones-

-deja de andar revisándote- le gritó Gin-san dándole con el puño en la cabeza –tenemos que saber que fue lo que nos pasó, no pienso vivir como una mujer- decía enojado

-pero Gin-chan eres una chica muy guapa, y mira tienes los pechos más grandes que yo- dijo abriéndole la pijama

-¿y eso qué? Quiero regresar a la normalidad quiero ser hombre de nuevo- decía zarandeando a Kagura mientras intentaba evitar que las lagrimas le salieran de los ojos –diablos, ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan sensibles? No puedo… dejar… de llorar- decía limpiándose las lagrimas que se le escurrían de los ojos -¿Por qué me pongo a llorar? Tontas hormonas de niña- gritaba sin poder detener su llanto.

-Gin-san, Kagura-chan, ¿están bien?- gritó de repente una voz chillona que venía de la entrada. Pronto una chica castaña de lentes y que iba de dos trenzas entró a la casa, vestía el kimono rosa que Otae solía usar

-¿Shimpachi?- preguntaron Gin-san y Kagura al unísono

La chica asintió con la cabeza –entonces veo que a ustedes también les paso lo mismo- dijo suspirando con frustración

-Pachie, ¿Qué pasa porque nos han robado nuestra hombría?- dijo Gin-san ahora zarandeando al adolescente, el cual se acomodo los lentes antes de explicar la situación

-al parecer un extraño virus se ha propagado por todo Edo y está cambiando de sexo a las personas, el gobierno aun no encuentra una cura… - dijo Shimpachi intentando mantener la calma.

Gintoki se enfureció aun más con la respuesta del chico… bueno… de la chica.

-esos bastardos, ¿Qué diablos hacen con nuestros impuestos si ni siquiera pueden encontrar una solución a este problema?, vamos a tener que ir a hablar con ellos y obligarlos e encontrar una cura- decía con un tono sombrío el samurái dirigiéndose a la puerta

-primero deberías vestirte…- le dijo Shimpachi

-pero nuestras ropas no nos van a quedar- dijo Kagura, Shimpachi suspiro una vez más.

Al final Kagura termino usando algunas prendas de Gin-san como sus pantalones y su camisa negra, mientras que Gintoki se puso su kimono y su cinturón tuvo que ajustarlo aun mas para que pudiera ceñírsele bien en la cintura, le pidió prestados unos zapatos a Kagura ya que sus botas le quedaban grandes y Kagura usó las botas de Gin.

-muy bien… esos malditos policías nos van a regresar a la normalidad de la manera que sea- tomó su espada de madera y junto con sus otros dos amigos salieron a la calle, camino al cuartel del Shinsengumi.

La ciudad estaba hecha todo un caos chicas usando ropa de hombre y hombres usando ropas de chicas, todos estaban desesperados inspeccionando sus cuerpos y entrando en pánico.

Por fin llegaron a su destino, entraron derribando la puerta, todos los miembros que antes eran hombres ahora eran todas mujeres que estaban comparando sus medidas entre ellas. Pero había una que captaba la atención más que las demás…

Una mujer de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y lacio, parecía enojada pero aun así eso la hacía aun más hermosa.

-¿no me digas que eres Toshi-kun?- dijo con voz burlona Gintoki, la pelinegra se volteó, de cerca era aun más guapa, sus ojos afilados azules parecían enojados además de que traía un cigarro entre los labios. Mirándola bien también tenía pechos grandes y una cintura muy pequeña terminando con unas caderas de buen tamaño, aunque su uniforme fuera de hombre aun se podía apreciar sus curvas.

-no me digas Toshi-kun imbécil, soy Hijikata- le reclamó la joven con una voz que demandaba respeto pero que aun así era agradable al oído.

-oye… ¿Por qué estas más buena que yo?- le reclamo Gintoki señalando los pechos del vice-capitán

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto la morena enfadada

-¿Qué porque estas mas buena que yo? Además tu cabello es lacio y muy bonito, ¡¿Por qué eres más guapa que yo? Está bien que sea mujer pero sigo siendo el protagonista, ¿Por qué tienes los pechos tan grandes? No es justo- y al decir esto Gintoki se puso a apretar los senos de Hijikata el cual no puedo evitar soltar un gritito de niña

-suéltame, maldito pervertido- decía con un intenso sonrojo en su cara intentando separarse de la peliplateada que no la dejaba en paz

-vaya, parece ser que a ustedes también les afectó todo esto…- dijo otra voz una voz de mujer muy suave, todos voltearon a ver

-¿Qué tu no habías muerto?- le preguntó de repente Gin-san a una chica que era idéntica a Mitsuba, la hermana de Okita, tenían el mismo cabello rubio y los mismos ojos rojos, también traían el cabello corto y agarrado en una coleta y sobre la cabeza traía un extraño antifaz rojo para dormir

-soy Sougo- dijo la jovencita recargándose en la pared

-Okita-san también es una chica, entonces eso significa que Kondo-san también- dijo Shimpachi pensativo

-ja ja ja, no tienes tetas y aun así eres mujer, que pena- le dijo Kagura burlándose de Okita

-por supuesto que sí, de hecho tengo los pechos más grandes que tú- le dijo Sougo con calma

-obviamente los tienes más grandes porque ahora soy hombre- le reclamo Kagura

-yo me refería a cuando eras mujer- respondió, Kagura le lanzó una mirada retadora

-oye chiquillo, no es bueno meterse con un varón, además ahora como hombre soy más fuerte y más alto- le advirtió el pelirrojo acercándose a Okita que sonrió sádicamente

-¿en serio? Eso quiero verlo- y sin que Kagura se diera cuenta el rubio le dio una patada en la entrepierna, y la ex niña solo atinó a encorvarse

Después de unos segundos de silencio la chica volteó a ver a Gintoki

-Gin-chan… me duele mucho- dijo con la voz entrecortada…

Todos suspiraron al ver que la chiquilla aun no se acostumbraba del todo a su nuevo cuerpo…

/

Y POR AHORA ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITUO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO JUJUJU, TAMBIEN LO PUBLIQUE EN INGLES POR SI A ALGUIEN LE INTERESA, JA JA JA.

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO… ESPERO…


	2. Chapter 2

FEM GINTAMA

Kagura no tardo en recuperarse del nuevo dolor que la invadía, así que apenas pudo pararse derecha le pellizcó los pezones a Okita, el cual terminó abrazando su propio pecho intentando reprimir unas lágrimas de dolor.

Los dos se miraron con ojos asesinos por unos momentos para después abalanzarse el uno hacia el otro y ponerse a pelear como solían hacer casi siempre.

Todos los miraron con gestos aburridos, fuesen hombres o mujeres aquellos dos jamás cambiarían; pero la pelea fue interrumpida por una voz femenina e infantil

-vice-comandante, lo estaba buscando- dijo una niñita que llegaba apresurada, su cabello era negro y lacio, le llegaba debajo de la oreja y tenía un lindo fleco de lado, su cuerpo era pequeño y su cara redonda y bonita, haciendo de ella una niña muy tierna a la vista, sobre todo porque tenía las mejillas rojas de tanto correr.

"Que linda" pensaron todos al mismo tiempo al ver a la chiquilla que intentaba tomar aire… hasta que captaron su atención en su mano… traía una raqueta…

-Yamazaki…- dijo Hijikata al fin quitando a Gintoki de encima que seguía murmurando incoherencias acerca de porque el adicto a la mayonesa era más sexy que él mismo

-sí, soy yo, lo he estado buscando, el comandante se niega a salir de su cuarto, ya intentamos decirles que todos somos mujeres, pero no nos hace caso- explicaba Yamazaki con cara de preocupación, lo que la hacía verse mas "moe"

-seguramente se no quiere salir porque es una mujer muy fea- se burlo Gintoki, de hecho el decir aquello lo hacía sentir mejor ya que su ego femenino subía al saber que era más bonita que alguien más.

-ese idiota…- dijo por lo bajo Hijikata que caminó en dirección a la habitación Kondo

-Kondo-san, sal de ahí, tenemos trabajo que hacer- decía irritado Hijikata

-será mejor que derribemos la puerta- propuso Sougo intentado tomar su bazooka, la cual ahora le pesaba más de lo normal

-no quiero salir- dijo una voz entrecortada, obviamente de mujer –si soy mujer ¿Cómo podré casarme con Otae-san?- decía lamentándose

-Kondo-san, mi hermana también cambio de género… además no creo que te cases con ella- dijo Shimpachi intentando ayudar.

-¿Otae-san es hombre?- preguntó sorprendido el comandante al fin abriendo la puerta dejando ver a una mujer de cómo treinta años, cabello corto castaño de cejas pequeñas y delgadas, tenía un bonito cuerpo, no le faltaba ni le sobraba nada y al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, no era un gorila hembra, hasta era algo guapa.

-eso demuestra que estamos hechos para estar juntos- dijo con tono soñador –pensé que a ella no le había afectado este virus, estaba viendo en las noticias que algunas personas son inmunes- explico levantándose y tomando su espada -eso me recuerda… ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?- dijo señalando a los yorozuya

-ah, es que Gin-san estaba tan desesperado por encontrar una cura que terminamos aquí porque son lo más cercano al gobierno que conocemos- explico Shimpachi, la peliplateada solo se cruzó de brazos

-pues lo sentimos, lo único que sabemos es que ya están trabajando en encontrar una solución, por lo pronto nosotros tenemos que ir a calmar a la gente- dijo Okita tomando su katana y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-así que lárguense de aquí, pueden ir a perder el tiempo como de costumbre- dijo Hijikata prendiendo otro cigarro.

-oye Toshi-chan no nos tienes porque tratar así- le reclamaba Kagura enfatizando el "chan" y siguiendo a Hijikata a la salida

Después de unos minutos de caminar sin rumbo Gin-san decidió que le mejor sería regresar a casa antes de que alguien los viera en aquella forma tan vergonzosa.

-al fin me dejaran de seguir- dijo Hijikata notablemente molesto

-nadie te estaba siguiendo, solo íbamos en la misma dirección que tu- reclamó Gintoki. Los dos samuráis estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea si no hubiera sido porque un grupo de hombres que estaban sentados frente a un local de té les empezaron a silbar y a decir de piropos.

-pero que chicas tan guapas hay por estas calles, hey señoritas, ¿Por qué tan solitas?- dijo uno de los tipos acercándose a Hijikata y a Gintoki

-¿Qué acaso no saben que es peligroso andar por ahí? Dejen que mis amigos y yo las acompañemos tal vez así podríamos divertirnos un poco- dijo el tipo dándole una palmada en el trasero a las dos mujeres.

Gin-san y Hijikata se quedaron estáticos por un momento y después voltearon a ver al hombre con una vena palpitándoles en la sien.

-Hijikata-chan… fue mi imaginación o ese hombre me acaba de tocar el culo- preguntó Gin-san intentando calmarse

-creo que no fue tu imaginación Yorozuya-chan… porque creo que también toco el mío- respondió la pelinegra

-vaya, las señoritas se van a poner agresivas- dijo el hombre y sus amigos se acercaron a él, regalando miradas lascivas a las dos chicas

-parece ser que tendremos que enseñarles con quien se meten- dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa confiada y echando para atrás sus rizos plateados con un movimiento de su cabeza

Hijikata sonrió de manera cómplice y se puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja con aire elegante para después desenvainar su espada.

Los hombres también rieron y sacaron varias armas como dagas, cadenas, palos etc.

En total eran siete contra las dos chicas, Gintoki con gran habilidad pudo noquear al que las había molestado, dándole directo en la cara con su espada de madera, los otros seis hombres reaccionaron al instante y corrieron hacia ellas, Hijikata fácilmente derribó a dos de ellos.

Quedaban cuatro aun de pie, Gintoki corrió hacia ellos y cuando iba a dar el golpe con su espada… este no alcanzó al tipo…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no pude golpearlo?- el hombre sonrió complacido y le dijo

-no crees que te faltó caminar un poco mas- dijo señalando la pequeña distancia que lo separaba a él y a la espada de madera, Gintoki maldijo por lo bajo

-eres mujer idiota, tus piernas y brazos son más cortos- le regaño Hijikata al cual de pronto unos enormes y fuertes brazos lo sujetaron por detrás cargándolo con facilidad e inmovilizándolo -¡suéltame imbécil!- chillaba la ahora indefensa joven que no se podía zafar. Cuando Gin-san se disponía a ayudarla sintió como lo jalaban del brazo, la peliplateada puso resistencia pero ese tipo era más fuerte

-estúpido y débil cuerpo de mujer- gritaba mientras que el tipo le ponía las manos tras la espalda para que no se pudiera defender mientras que otro frente a él se le acercaba con intenciones claramente pervertidas

-ahora veremos que guarda esta hermosura bajo su kimono- decía babeando y moviendo sus dedos de manera lujuriosa

-oigan, mejor esta primero, se ve que las tiene más grandes- dijo el tipo que aun sostenía a Hijikata, la cual estaba intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre.

-quítenles sus asquerosas manos de encima- gritó Shimpachi corriendo hacia ellos con un tubo, uno de los "malos" alcanzó a esquivar el golpe y le dio una fuerte bofetada a la de lentes

-no estamos interesados en niñas feas- le dijo riendo, Shimpachi se levantó encolerizado

-no soy fea maldito bastardo, solo soy diferente, además mis lentes me hacen ver más inocente y tierna- reclamaba tomando de nuevo el tubo

-te dije que no nos interesas- volvió a decir tomando a la castaña por el cuello del kimono y arrojándola lejos.

Shimpachi cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto, pero en vez de eso sintió como alguien la atrapaba.

-pensé que como mujeres podrían defenderse solos… pero siguen siendo una bola de inútiles- dijo Kagura con Shimpachi en brazos, dejó a la chica en el piso y se puso su sombrilla en el hombro caminando lentamente hacia los agresores, y sin darles tiempo de reaccionar golpeo con brutalidad a todos teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a Gin-san y a Hijikata, después tomó a las dos chicas por la cintura y las acerco a él, escupió en el piso cerca de donde los hombres estaban retorciéndose del dolor

-nadie se mete con mis chicas- y apretando mas el abrazo, provocando que las dos jóvenes terminaran pegadas a él se dirigieron juntos a casa

-¿oye, a quien le dices "tus chicas"?- preguntó enojado Hijikata que seguía pegado a Kagura

-ya suéltanos, ya los dejamos atrás- reclamo Gintoki intentando quitar la mano de la pelirroja de su cintura. Kagura obedeció a regañadientes, le gustaba ver la cara de envidia de los otros hombres y los reclamos de Shimpachi acerca de que no era "fea"

-oigan… ¿y donde esta Okita-san?- preguntó la castaña mirando a todos lados

-se fue después de grabar como acosaban a Hijikata ya Gin-san- respondió Kagura como si nada.

/

OHHHHHHH capitulo dos, me siento tan feliz de haberlo acabado, y bueno Kagura-chan… o Kagura-kun termino siendo el héroe ja ja ja espero lo hayan disfrutado


	3. Chapter 3

FEM GINTAMA

Gin-san, Shimpachi y Kagura iban de camino a casa, hasta que casualmente pasaron frente al negocio donde Otae trabajaba, pero había algo curioso, las gente que estaba entrando al local eran mujeres, cuando se suponía debían ser hombres. El trió de amigos decidió entrar para ver; dentro encontraron a un montón de chicos vestidos de meseros atendiendo a las jovencitas.

-Ah… Shin-chan ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó una profunda voz masculina tras ellos, todos voltearon y vieron a un joven alto y guapo con el cabello muy corto y de color castaño que al igual que los demás traía un traje de mesero y una sonrisa en el rostro

-hermana, ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué están todas vestidas así?- preguntó Shimpachi mirando a todos lados

-como todas las chicas que trabajamos aquí nos convertimos en hombres el jefe decidió cambiar el club de anfitrionas por uno de anfitriones, como algunas personas no les afecto el virus las chicas pueden venir a disfrutar de nuestra compañía, después de todos seguimos siendo muy guapas ja ja ja- rió como de costumbre lo que con su cuerpo actual se veía muy afeminado.

-entonces básicamente vienen a ver a chicos amanerados- dijo Gintoki escarbándose la nariz con el dedo meñique

-vaya Gin-san, te has convertido en toda una mujercita, pero creo que aun necesitas un ajuste de actitud- dijo Otae sonriendo y con voz calmada acercándose al samurái que tuvo que alzar la vista para encararla

-o…oye, no te atreverás a hacerle nada a una joven damisela como yo ¿verdad?- preguntó nervioso Gin-san dándose cuenta de lo alta que era Otae con su cuerpo de hombre. La castaña solo sonrió y le soltó una cachetada tan fuerte que hasta lo tiró

-oh señorita ¿pero qué le pasa? Reaccione- dijo Otae arrodillándose a un lado de Gin-san y dándole de cachetadas para que "reaccionara", pero en realidad estaba dejando aun más noqueado al pobre.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos, en una esquina se alcanzo a distinguir un aura muy obscura, se trataba de Kyuubei que estaba sentada con sus piernas abrazadas y sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho

-y que le pasa a Kyuubei-chan- dijo Kagura señalando a la chica que estaba dibujando círculos con su dedo en el piso

-oh, Kyuu-chan esta algo deprimida porque el virus no hizo efecto en ella- dijo dejando de golpear a Gin-san un momento y mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

-¡heeeeeyyyyy chicos, traigan otra botella de Don Perignon!- gritó animada una de las clientas a lo lejos, vestía un elegante kimono color vino, tenía su cabello negro recogido en un sencillo moño y por ultimo algo que no cuadraba con su imagen… traía unos lentes obscuros

-¡en seguida voy!- gritó animada Otae corriendo como si aun fuera una mujer

-tu hermana parece maricón- le dijo Kagura a Shimpachi que iba a reclamarle por el comentario pero Gintoki los interrumpió

-oigan, ¿esa no es Hasegawa-san?- preguntó limpiándose la sangre de la cara, los chicos voltearon a ver a la mujer que anteriormente había pedido la botella de champagne y se acercaron a ella

-no me digas que ahora te gusta estar rodeado de chicos jóvenes y guapos- le dijo Gin-san tomando asiento a su derecha

-oye MADAO, solo porque ahora seas mujer no dejaras de ser un perdedor- opinó Kagura con voz despectiva sentándose a la izquierda de la mujer que se estaba poniendo nerviosa

-debería darte vergüenza…- terminó de decir Shimpachi

-oigan, dejen de decir cosas tan crueles- les recriminó Hasegawa haciendo pucheros –no es que me guste estar rodeada de muchachos, es solo que ahora si tengo dinero para derrocharlo donde yo quiera, además de que me vería raro yendo a un club de anfitrionas puesto que soy mujer- explicó el MADAO

-¿tú con dinero? A quien quieres engañar- preguntó Gin-san sirviéndose algo de sake

-por supuesto que sí, descubrí que como mujer tengo cierto encanto que atrae a los hombres y bueno, decidí usar ese encanto para sacarles dinero- respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pero solo logró que las miradas de todos se clavaran en él

-a eso se le llama prostitución y es un delito- dijo Shimpachi en tono serio

-Gin-chan, me siento mal de que MADAO haya caído tan bajo- dijo Kagura fingiendo tristeza

-sí, yo también… nunca pensé que tendría que llegar a estos extremos- coincidió Gintoki

-dejen de malinterpretarme, no me estoy prostituyendo idiotas, como les acabo de decir tengo cierto encanto- y mientras decía esto se quitó sus lentes obscuros, abrió los ojos y todos se quedaron en silencio con un sonrojo apareciéndoles en las mejillas

-oye, oye, ¿se puede saber de dónde sacaste esos ojos de damisela en peligro?- preguntó Gin-san embelesado mirando a Hasegawa

-no lo sé, supongo que es mi recompensa que la vida me da por haber pasado tanto tiempo de sufrimiento- dijo emocionado volviendo a ponerse sus lentes.

Los integrantes del Yorozuya decidieron quedarse un rato más, después de todo Hasegawa les invitaría todo lo que quisieran ya que para la ahora renovada mujer no era problema conseguir lo que quisiera de la gente que pasaba por ahí, solo era cuestión de quitarse los lentes y pretender tristeza.

Entre comida, tragos y diversión el día se les pasó volando pues cuando salieron del lugar el sol ya estaba ocultándose.

Satisfechos reanudaron el camino a casa, Shimpachi se despidió de Gin-san Y Kagura pues él iría para el dojo, pero apenas dio la media vuelta chocó con una enorme cosa blanca

-Elizabeth-san- dijo sobándose la nariz por el golpe, Kagura y Gintoki voltearon a ver al amanto que sostenía un letrero que decía "Buenas tardes" un poco más adelante estaba Katzura dándoles la espalda

-Eli-chan no cambió, entonces Zura debe estar intacto también- opinó la pelirroja mirando al pelinegro que seguía sin darles la cara y que pronto empezó a temblar

-por supuesto que no… mi orgullo de samurái ha sido aplastado por un estúpido virus, ¿Cómo puedo seguir viviendo mientras tengo que cargar con esta humillación? Además no es Zura, es Katzura- dijo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta y diciendo con desesperación

-Pero si estas igualito, solo te cambió la voz- le dijo Gin-san señalándolo

-¡pues yo no recuerdo tener estas!- dijo abriéndose la parte de arriba de su kimono dejando ver un par de senos de tamaño mediano, inmediatamente después se volvió a cubrir. Ahora que lo veía bien el samurái tenía las facciones de su cara más finas, era más bajo y su ropa le quedaba grande –no solo yo he sido afectado por esta cosa… Elizabeth… ¡Elizabeth también ha sido ultrajada!- dijo sollozando, todos voltearon a ver a Elizabeth tratando de descubrir cómo había cambiado… pero ella simplemente seguía idéntica a la ultima vez, hasta que el amanto al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba mostró sus piernas, esta vez en vez de ser las piernas peludas de un viejo eran un par de lindas y depiladas piernas de chica, casi parecían las de una modelo.

-creo que así está mejor, tal vez encuentres a una hermosa joven debajo de esa cosa- intentó darle ánimos Shimpachi.

-¡cállate! Elizabeth y yo encontraremos la forma de regresar a la normalidad, no puedo pelear por el bien del país con este vergonzoso cuerpo, vámonos- dijo jalando a su acompañante que mostraba un letrero que decía "Hasta luego"

-solo está enojado porque las tiene pequeñas- opinó Gin-san empezando a caminar seguida por Kagura.

Al fin después de un largo y ajetreado día era la hora de dormir, Kagura fue a darse un baño mientras que Gintoki terminaba de ver el drama que estaban pasando por televisión.

-Oye Gin-chan, ¿puedo dormir en tu cuarto? Es que ya no quepo en el closet - preguntó de repente la Yato saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y usando los pantalones del pijama de Gin-san

-pues ya que remedio tengo- dijo volteando a ver al chico pelirrojo que se estaba poniendo la toalla en sus hombros desnudos -¿y porque traes mi pijama?- preguntó señalándola

-la mía me queda pequeña, tu puedes usar la parte de arriba- dijo arrojándole la camisa de la pijama, Gintoki la atrapó y suspiró como si con aquel gesto estuviera resignándose a solo usar la mitad de su ropa para dormir

La peliplateada fue a su habitación donde se cambió, después entro Kagura para acomodarse en el futón que la mayor había sacado para él. El pelirrojo se sentó en flor de loto sobre su improvisada cama y se quedo mirando por unos momentos a Gintoki que acomodaba su futón a un lado suyo

-Gin-chan me das mucha envidia- y el samurái lo miro sorprendido

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos

-como mujer tienes unas piernas muy largas y torneadas, también una cinturita pequeñita y unos pechos grandes, eres guapa y tu cabello es muy bonito- decía clavándole la vista y recorriendo con sus ojos el cuerpo de Gintoki el cual solo llevaba la parte de arriba de su pijama e intento cubrirse las piernas jalando mas la camisa hacia abajo, lo que hacía que pareciera que estaba haciendo pucheros pues su cara se había puesto roja por los comentarios de Kagura

-¿pero qué cosas dices tonta? No creas que me siento orgulloso de este cuerpo- le reclamo aun tapándose y mirando a otro lado

-¿Por qué no? En verdad eres muy hermosa así- le dijo sonriéndole con inocencia, Gin-san no aguantó más la vergüenza y se tiró en el futón cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las cobijas

-deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas, además ¿Por qué nunca me halagas así cuando soy hombre?- dijo aun debajo de las frazadas, Kagura rió divertida ante la reacción de su amigo

-es que es la verdad, además Gin-chan como hombre no tiene nada que halagar- volvió a responder y también se metió a la cama

Mientras tanto Gintoki aun escondido se pegaba las manos al pecho mientras pensaba "_Dios mio no puedo creer que las mujeres puedan tener tantos sentimientos a la vez, estoy nervioso estoy feliz y estoy avergonzado ahhhhhh, ¿Por qué son así de sensibles? Solo fue un alago no una declaración de amor… mi cara seguramente esta quemándose" _Se recriminaba mentalmente sintiendo sus mejillas arder _"ya no soporto más esto, quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta"_

/

Yay Gin-san se pone "loca" con palabras bonitas ja ja ja que tierno ja ja ja


	4. Chapter 4

FEM GINTAMA

CAPITULO 4

Gintoki se retorció en el futón bajo el cobertor, se tentó el pecho… si, aun tenía ese par de protuberancias.

Suspiró resignado y frunció el seño sin abrir los ojos al sentir como su vientre comenzaba darle molestias.

-maldición no debí haber comido tanto ayer- se dijo a si mismo haciéndose un ovillo dentro del futón… pero algo le hizo abrir los ojos… sintió algo entre sus piernas, algo húmedo, tibio y desagradable.

-no pude mojar la cama, ya soy un adulto- murmuro riendo nerviosamente y temeroso de ver, pero aquella humedad no le daba nada de confianza, así que contó hasta tres y de un jalón se quitó las mantas…

-¡sangre!- gritó notando el futón y sus piernas manchadas. Kagura que estaba dormida a un lado se despertó con pereza tallándose los ojos con el antebrazo.

Miro a la chica que tenía a su lado que sentada en el futón señalaba la mancha de sangre.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó adormilada

-me estoy muriendo, de seguro este maldito virus hace que sangre por dentro, tengo una hemorragia llévame a un doctor ¡no quiero morir!- gritaba con pánico la peliplateada. Kagura miró a Gin después la sangre y entendió todo.

Se acercó al samurái que temblaba y que comenzaba a llorar contra su voluntad

-Gin-chan…- dijo Kagura tomando por los hombros a la joven que temblaba nerviosa y llorosa. Gin miró al joven pelirrojo de ojos azules que tenía frente a él –ya eres toda una mujer… tienes la regla- Gin sintió como el alma abandonaba su cuerpo

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó con su voz femenina y sintió un dolor punzante en el vientre bajo el ombligo

-Kagura, ¡mátame! O esperare a que me desangre hasta que me muera- decía sintiendo las lagrimas escurrirle sin control

-no te vas a morir Gin-chan, solo te durara tres días, máximo cinco, ven vamos a que te cambies de ropa, yo mientras voy a la farmacia- decía Kagura en tono maternal que con su actual voz y cuerpo más bien parecía paternal

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¡Soy hombre no puedo andar por ahí con algo que solo le pasa a una mujer!- gritó desesperado

-tranquilo Gin-chan, ya te acostumbrarás- decía cambiándose para ir a la farmacia

-¡no quiero acostumbrarme! ¡Soy hombre!- gritó empezando a llorar de nuevo –maldita sea, me duele el estomago, las caderas, los pechos y ¡no puedo dejar de llorar!- se quejó caminando con dificultad al baño mientras intentaba mantener las piernas lo mas juntas posible, sentía que si las abría demasiado los órganos se le iban a salir.

Después de todo el drama que Kagura y Gin tuvieron que pasar para que este último aprendiera a ponerse una toalla sanitaria no les quedaban ganas de salir.

-me duele…- se quejaba Gin-san abrazando su vientre, Kagura dio un suspiro y fue por unas mantas y una bolsa que llenó con agua caliente.

-recuéstate- le ordenó a Gin que se tiró en el sillón con una cara enfermiza y pálida, Kagura le puso la bolsa con agua en el estomago y luego lo enredó con las mantas. Después levantó la cabeza de la chica y se sentó haciendo que esta usara su regazo como almohada

-en unos minutos te sentirás mejor- le dijo prendiendo la televisión y comenzando a jugar con los largos rizos plateados del samurái, enredándolos en sus dedos y desenredándolos.

-no puedo creer que las mujeres tengan que pasar por todo esto- dijo sintiendo el alivió que le proporcionaba el calor haciéndolo sentir somnoliento

-deberías darnos las gracias por el simple hecho de existir, mira por todo lo que tenemos que pasar, ustedes solo tienen un par de bolas y una manguera y creen que con eso pueden aguantar de todo- decía la Yato que ahora trenzaba los mechones de cabello plateado

-oye no es momento para que me regañes, estoy pasando por una situación muy difícil- respondió sintiendo su voz quebrarse por el regaño del pelirrojo -¡mierda odio estar tan sensible!- se quejó al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba como alguien entraba a la casa

-buenos días- dijo una voz chillona, era Shimpachi -¿Qué pasa Gin-san? ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó tomando asiento

- a Gin-chan le esta…- pero el samurái le tapo la boca antes de que terminara la frase

-creo que comí algo que estaba podrido- respondió la peliplateada

-te he dicho que no te metas a la boca todo lo que encuentras- el regañó la ahora adolecente sirviéndose algo de té -he escuchado en la televisión que ya están trabajando en una cura contra el virus, así que pronto podremos regresar a la normalidad- explico la chica tomando su té tranquilamente

-ja ja ja Gintoki, no sabía que con un cuerpo femenino podrías ser tan débil, mírate, siendo vencido por un simple dolor de estomago- se burló la femenina voz de Katsura entrando desde la ventana acompañado de Elizabeth

-cállate idiota, no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, y deja de entrar a las casa ajenas sin permiso- le reprendió Gin-san sin siquiera moverse de su lugar mientras Kagura seguía muy entretenida jugando con su cabello

-siento haber irrumpido tan de repente pero me vienen persiguiendo, y estas piernas de mujer son muy cortas- dijo alzándose el kimono hasta los muslos dejando ver unas piernas tan sexys como las de Elizabeth.

-Katsura-san no andes de indecoroso mostrando tu cuerpo a quien sea, recuerda que ahora eres una chica- le regañó Shimpachi, mientras servía otra taza de té y ofreciéndola al inesperado invitado

-lo siento mucho Shimpachi-kun pero tengo que irme, el shinsengumi se acerca, así que nos vemos- dijo saliendo ahora por la puerta, así que Gin-san tomó la taza aun recostado con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Kagura que por fin había dejado su cabello en paz

-¡Katsuraaaaaaa! ¡Ésta vez no escaparas!- gritó la profunda y seductora voz de una curvilínea pelinegra que derribando la puerta y empuñando su katana hizo acto de presencia. A sus derecha estaba Yamazaki que traía un listón amarillo adornando su cabello negro y que le daba una apariencia aun mas infantil y linda y su entrecejo fruncido solo lo hacía parecer una niña haciendo pucheros, al otro costado del vice-capitán Okita que tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta había modificado su uniforme, ahora la camisa el chaleco y el saco eran más cortos y ceñidos a su estrecha cintura y en vez de pantalón llevaba una falda negra corta, y haciéndose paso entre los oficiales apareció Kondo que usaba su uniforme de siempre excepto que no llevaba la pañoleta blanca en el cuello y su camisa estaba abierta hasta mostrar la línea del busto.

-¿Qué mierda hacen aquí? Ya deberían saber que Zura no vive aquí- dijo malhumorado Gin-san abrazando su vientre que le había dolido de nuevo por el coraje

-lo sentimos jefe, pero acabamos de verlo entrando aquí- dijo Okita revisando por todos lados

-¿Qué te pasa Yorozuya? ¿De nuevo holgazaneando?- preguntó Kondo burlándose y cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho

-eso ya es normal en él, por qué crees que nunca tienen dinero- dijo Hijikata prendiendo un cigarro

-oye Toushi-chan ¿Por qué eres el único que sigue usando su uniforme normal? no importa que tan holgado te quede esas tetas tuyas siguen viéndose enormes- se burló Gintoki en revancha

Hijikata instintivamente se puso los brazos sobre el pecho con un sonrojo en su cara

-cállate imbécil, uso mi uniforme así porque soy hombre- dijo desviando la mirada aun con la cara roja

-hey, hey Toushi-chan es una tsundere- siguió burlándose la peliplateada

-¡no soy una tsundere idiota!- gritó haciéndolo ver aun más tsundere

-no se queje vice-comandante al menos a usted no le andan diciendo "moe" a cada lugar que va y no lo obligan a usar listones- se quejó Yamazaki inflando los cachetes

-¿Por qué dices que te obligaron?- preguntó Shimpachi intentando no enternecerse ante la escena

-porque todos dijeron que combinaba conmigo así que todos los del escuadrón me sometieron y me lo pusieron- se quejó.

-parece ser que dijeron la verdad, aquí no hay nadie- dijo Okita terminando de revisar el lugar y poniéndose una mano en la cadera

-oye Sougo ¿cómo puedes andar por ahí vestido así?- preguntó Hijikata viendo el atuendo del castaño

-pues porque me veo bien- contestó –además puedo sacarle provecho a los pervertidos- dijo de manera casual

-oigan si ya dejaron de allanar propiedad privada pueden largarse de aquí, no estoy de humor para soportarlos- los oficiales asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de disculparse por la recién destruida puerta.

Después de un rato de silencio…

-¿Kagura-chan estas bien? Hace un rato que esta muy callada- preguntó Shimpachi al notar que el ahora chico estaba mirando al suelo. Gintoki que aun mantenía su cabeza en las piernas del pelirrojo se levantó un poco para saber que tenía, pero apenas alzó la cabeza Kagura lo tomó del cabello y lo obligo a ponerse en su antigua posición

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el samurái molesto

-nada…- contestó Kagura

-como que nada, déjame levantarme- y de nuevo lo intentó pero la Yato no se lo permitió

-no te levantes…- dijo aun sin levantar la mirada

-¿Ka… Kagura-chan?- preguntaron al unisonó Shimpachi y Gin-san al notar como la cara de la mencionada se teñía de mil colores y juntaba sus piernas, entonces Gintoki aprovecho y se levantó de pronto, Kagura cubrió su entrepierna con las dos manos

-¡te dije que no te levantaras!- gritó avergonzada

-Kagura… no me digas que… ¿tu amigo se despertó?- preguntó Gin tratando de retener una carcajada

-Gin-san no es momento de bromear debe ser algo muy difícil para Kagura-chan después todo es una niña- explico Shimpachi viendo como el pelirrojo aun mantenía sus manos fuertemente apretadas contra su entrepierna

-¿pero cómo fue que "eso" te pasó?- preguntó Gintoki intentando calmarse

-no se… yo solo estaba normal hasta que llegó Zura y se puso a enseñar las piernas y después aparecieron todos los demás como si nada pasara… entonces cuando me di cuenta ya estaba así… ¿¡Que hago esto es asqueroso!-

-supongo que es normal, después de todo ahora tienes un montón de hormonas masculinas en tu cuerpo… - razonó Shimpachi

-pues no queda de otra tendrás que hacer lo que todo hombre hace cuando eso le pasa, mastu…- pero el castaño le dio un golpe en la cabeza antes de que terminara la frase

-no le hagas caso, intenta tranquilizarte, o pensar en otras cosas- le recomendó la adolescente

- imagina cosas desagradables, o ve a ponerte hielo en los pantalones- bromeó la peliplateada e inesperadamente Kagura hizo caso al segundo consejo así que corrió a la cocina algo encorvada y se metió cuanta cosa fría le cupiera en la ropa.

Se quejó unos momentos y después de un rato regreso a la sala con la ropa mojada pero con una cara que parecía aliviada

-no puedo creer que a los hombres les pasen cosas tan desagradables- dijo Kagura tirándose en el sillón con cansancio

-mira quien lo dice… el que se te salgan los órganos por "ahí" tampoco es una bendición- dijo inconscientemente Gin-san

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Shimpachi

-ah… yo… pues… porque eso siempre dicen la mujeres- rió nerviosamente

La tarde pasó más tranquila de lo que pensaron ya que no hubo ni un solo cliente así que Shimpachi se fue a casa de su hermana antes de que se hiciera más tarde, ya que en su nueva condición de mujer era peligroso andar solo por la calle.

Kagura y Gin-san decidieron que era hora de dormir, así que una vez más se pusieron cada parte del pijama

-Gin-chan- llamó Kagura viendo como la otra ponía su futón en el piso

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el otro

-¿Por qué me puse así cuando los vi a todos como mujeres? yo no soy como Kyuubei- se quejó

-no lo sé, debe ser porque ahora tienes cuerpo de hombre- razonó Gintoki

-entonces… ¿no hay nada de malo si te hago algo en este momento?…- dijo Kagura con una voz sospechosa que asustó al otro

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó nervioso, pero Kagura lo tiró sobre el futón sin darle mucho tiempo a reaccionar lo tomó por las muñecas y lo sometió

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- el agarre era muy fuerte no solo por el hecho de que el ahora era mujer sino que también la fuerza de Kagura era doble primero por ser del clan Yato y segunda por su condición masculina.

-oye, no estoy en condiciones para hacer algo, recuerda que estoy "en esos días difíciles" además no eres tú la que está haciendo esto, son tus hormonas, no dejes que te controlen, ¡suéltame!- lloriqueó la peliplateada intentando zafarse

-Gin-chan…- dijo Kagura metiendo su rodilla entre las piernas de la ahora mujer y separándolas Gintoki solo tembló ante el contacto y cerró los ojos esperando algo inevitable, pero en vez de ello solo escuchó las carcajadas de Kagura

-ja ja ja ja ¡eres un tonto! ¿Cómo crees que te voy a hacer algo así? ja ja ja eso te pasa por burlarte de mí en la tarde, ja ja ja- reía sin control quitándose de encima y caminando a su propia cama. Gin-san se quedó en la misma posición hasta que captó la pesada broma

-¿¡Que carajos te pasa! ¡No juegues de esa manera de verdad me asustaste! Maldición, ¿Dónde aprendes esa clase de cosas? Ya no dejaré que veas tanta televisión- decía intentando tranquilizarse, el corazón le latía muy rápido y aun podía sentir los nervios a flor de piel

-pero no lo aprendí en televisión, lo vi en una de esas revistas que siempre tiras a la basura cuando piensas que estoy dormida- dijo metiéndose entre las cobijas

-¡pues no deberías andar hurgando en la basura!, ¡oye no me ignores! ¡Ya sé que no estás durmiendo!- pero no hubo respuesta, Gintoki dio un bufido de enojo.

-Dios esta chiquilla un día me va a provocar una ulcera- y también se recostó haciendo que los recuerdos de lo que había pasado hacía unos segundos atrás regresaran. Un sonrojo le invadió la cara y su corazón volvió a palpitar con fuerza –en serio odio ser mujer…- se quejó y cayo dormido


	5. Chapter 5

FEM GINTAMA

CAPITULO 5

Un día más con ese horrible y grotesco cuerpo, sin mencionar que también seguía cargando con la maldición de cada 28 días.

Se revolvió entre las sabanas abrazando su vientre que una vez más le dolía, no tenía ganas de levantarse aun y al parecer Kagura estaba igual, pero un grito estruendoso lo sacó de su ensoñación

-Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiin-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan- escucharon como la voz de cierta kunoichi gritaba desesperada, ni Kagura ni Gintoki hicieron caso, solo se taparon la cara con la almohada

-Gin-san, no me digas que tu también te has convertido en mujer- gritaba la ninja entrando sin recato alguno al cuarto donde el samurái y la Yato dormían

-ahhhhhh, que alivió, aun eres un chico- dijo feliz abrazando a Kagura que solo intentaba quitársela de encima

-oye, ¿ya viste a quien estas abrazando?- preguntó molesto Gintoki saliendo de las cobijas, Sa-chan lo miró por un momento y en un movimiento dramático soltó a Kagura

-Gin-san ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué hay una mujer en tu habitación?- preguntó con voz dolida

-aquí esta Gin-san maldita miope- dijo la peliplateada señalándose a sí misma

-el único que puede hablarme de esa manera es Gin-san, y tu no me lo vas a robar perra- respondió con un tono más severo

-¡no me digas perra, ninja inútil!- le reclamó levantándose al fin de la cama y Sa-chan hizo lo mismo

-tranquilas chicas, no se peleen por mi- dijo Kagura palmeando el hombro de cada una

-no te hagas pasar por mí- le regañó el verdadero Gintoki a la vez que Sa-chan se le iba encima de nuevo en un abrazo a Kagura

-oye, ¿Quién te dio permiso de abrazarme? ve y hazme el desayuno zorra- le ordenó Kagura

-¿Por qué siempre me tratas como si fuera tu esclava? Pero está bien, lo haré si eso es lo que quieres- decía con la cara sonrojada y poniéndose un collar de perro mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Gin-chan deberías sacarle más provecho a Sa-chan- le recomendó Kagura, Gintoki solo suspiró, lo único bueno que había salido de aquella situación era que el desayuno lo haría alguien más

Cuando fueron a la mesa esta ya estaba puesta, y Sa-chan estaba sentada a un lado en el piso dispuesta recibir órdenes.

-¿Por qué a ti no te afectó el virus?- preguntó Kagura comiendo de su plato de arroz

-es porque acabo de llegar a Edo, estaba haciendo un trabajo lejos de la ciudad así que cuando llegué ya estaban todos convertidos así, por eso vine rápidamente, pero me alegra saber que a ti no te paso nada- dijo aferrándose a la pierna del ahora chico que solo la ignoró

-oye Kagura ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esa farsa?- preguntó molesto Gin

-Gin-san ¿hasta cuándo vas a tener a esta sucia mujer aquí en tu casa?- preguntó Sa-chan mandándole una mirada desdeñosa a la mujer de cabello rizado y plateado

-la única mujer sucia aquí eres tú ¡ya lárgate!- y con esto le dio un patada que además de destruir la recién arreglada puerta también la mandó a volar muy lejos…

-oye, aun quería decirle que lavara la ropa- dijo molesta Kagura

-que eso lo haga Shimpachi- dijo tirándose en el sillón y poniéndose a leer la JUMP, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, al menos no mientras siguiera en aquellas condiciones. Minutos más tarde terminó profundamente dormido y Kagura invadida por su aburrimiento se dispuso a buscar algo divertido que hacer, así que tras revisar todos los cajones de la casa encontró una vieja cámara fotográfica, se tomó unas cuantas fotos para después ver al samurái que dormía en el sillón con el kimono desarreglado dejando ver un hombro desnudo y sus lindas piernas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Kagura quitó con cuidado la revista que le tapaba la cara a la durmiente joven, buscó un buen ángulo y tomó varias fotos… después una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro, así que corrió fuera de la casa hasta el lugar donde Otae trabajaba. La Yato sabía que Otae solía usar diferentes disfraces para su trabajo y aunque nunca le dijeran la razón ella sabía muy bien que los hombres eran solo animales perversos, o por lo menos eso era lo que siempre escuchaba.

En menos de media hora Kagura regresó a casa cargada de todo tipo de trajes entre los que se encontraban uniformes de maid, vestidos de estilo chino, uniformes de colegiala e incluso un traje de baño escolar.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Gintoki (lo que quiere decir golpearlo en la cabeza mientras dormía para dejarlo inconsciente) le cambió el kimono por uno de los tantos disfraces que había logrado conseguir y tras una risita maldosa comenzó a tomar fotos.

Poco a poco los ojos carmesí de Gintoki fueron abriéndose lentamente, un dolor punzante en su cabeza le hizo quejarse; se pasó una mano por el flequillo para quitarse el cabello de la cara pero al tocar sus largos rizos pudo notar algo desconocido. Alzó las dos manos palpando con ellas el extraño objeto en su cabeza… ¿orejas de gato? ¿Una cofia de sirvienta? Una briza fría en sus piernas le hizo darse cuenta del extraño que llevaba

-Gin-chan, voltea para acá- pidió amable Kagura que tenía la cámara a punto de tomarle una foto

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? Y ¿Por qué traigo un cosplay sacado de "_He is my master"_ –preguntó exaltado levantándose del sillón luciendo el sexy traje de maid que dejaba ver sus atributos

-¿no te gusta? Entonces puedes usar el de Goth Lolita- ofreció el pelirrojo mostrando un ostentoso vestido negro lleno de encaje blanco y holanes.

-te voy a matar- le amenazó con voz sombría tomando su espada de madera corriendo hacia la Yato que emprendió la huida

Ambos comenzaron a hacer destrozos por toda la casa, corriendo de un lado a otro, rompiendo muebles, saltando obstáculos y gritando cosas sin sentido hasta que Gin-san logró alcanzar al ojiazul y lo tiró al piso poniéndose sobre él para que no escapara

-¡Kagura! Escuché lo que había pasado aquí en Edo así que papi ha venido a salvarte- interrumpió entonces una voz conocida… aunque no espera encontrarse con su pequeña ahora convertida en hombre con una extraña mujer de cabello rizado, plateado vestida como prostituta sobre su hija… los dos sonrojados, sudorosos y con la respiración agitada…

/

**JA JA JA un capitulo corto pero gracioso ¡gracias por los reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

FEM GINTAMA

Capitulo 6

Kagura y Gintoki pudieron ver como el color en la cara de Umibozu desaparecía gradualmente.

El samurai y la Yato se miraron mutuamente preguntándose el porqué de aquella reacción hasta que se dieron cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que estaban

-maldito….- escucharon que el amanto comenzaba a decir en un hilo de voz -¡¿Cómo te atreves a querer aprovecharte de mi pequeña?- gritó con los ojos desorbitados dándole un certero puñetazo al samurai que lo mandó a volar hasta chocar con la pared

-¿Quién carajos quiere aprovecharse de ella? El único del que se han aprovechado es de mi ¿acaso crees que me gusta andar por ahí con un traje de sirvienta?-

-¡no me importa qué clase de perversos fetiches tengas!- le espetó Umibozu

-¡ya te dije que no es un fetiche! Tu "pequeña" fue la que me puso este ridículo traje- se defendió Gintoki señalando al pelirrojo que solo se hurgaba la nariz despreocupado

-Kagura sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa- continuó el amanto tomando al samurai por el cuello del sugestivo disfraz obligándolo a alzarse de puntillas para quedar a la misma altura formando entre ellos una fiera lucha de miradas

-suéltame pervertido con complejo de papá- le amenazó Gin-san

-el único pervertido con complejos aquí eres tú- se dedicaron una última mirada asesina antes de patearse el estomago mutuamente alejándose unos metros de cada quien, cosa que les dio oportunidad para tomar sus respectivas armas, ya fuera una espada de madera o una sombrilla verde.

Ya estaban a punto de matarse cuando Shimpachi oportunamente llegó

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué se están peleando y porque Gin-san esta vestido así?- preguntó viendo la curiosa escena

-papi está enojado porque Gin-chan es un pervertido- contestó sencillamente Kagura

-no me eches la culpa de tus perversiones- le regañó Gintoki que sostenía con fuerza su espada de madera esperando algún ataque del mayor de los Yato

-nunca pensé que llegaras tan bajo como para culpar a una dulce niña- se lamento Umibozu pensando en una forma de matar a la ahora maid samurai

-¡Kagura-chan has algo para detenerlos!- le ordenó desesperado Shimpachi.

El pelirrojo solo dio un suspiro, cuando Gin-san y Umibozu tomaban aire para dar el primer golpe Kagura se les adelantó dándoles a ambos un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a los dos sacándoles un río de sangre por la nariz a cada quien.

-compórtense de una buena vez… y se hacen llamar adultos…- les espetó con desprecio Kagura mirándolos con odio.

Después de que Umibozu y Gintoki regresaron de su muerte cerebral causada por la menor…

-entonces ¿a que veniste?- le preguntó el samurai que aun traía el traje de maid ya que no encontraba su ropa y era eso o andar desnuda

-como dije unos minutos antes vine a salvar a mi pequeña, y es que cuando apenas me entere de lo que había sucedido en Edo contacte con uno de mis compañeros de la tierra, al parecer él tiene una clase de medicina para este virus, sin embargo la da muy cara- dijo tomando una taza de té entre sus manos

-¿entonces viniste a darnos dinero para poder conseguir la medicina?- pregunto emocionado el muchacho de ojos azules tomando las manos de su padre entre las suyas

-Kagura, sabes bien que todo el dinero que reuno es para que tengas una buena educación…- comenzó a decir Umibozu

-¿Cuál educación? No voy a la escuela y no me mandas nada, tengo que trabajar en esta basura de Yarozuya- se quejó su hija

-… así que no puedo estar gastando el dinero solo por una leve gripe…- continuó diciendo el mayor ignorando los comentarios del chico

-¿le llamas "gripe" a un completo cambio de género?- intervino Shimpachi algo ofendido

-… así que Kagura, tendrás que convertirte en una adulta y trabajar para conseguir lo que quieres…- decía dramáticamente tomando a la mas chica por los hombros

-pero ya trabaja, ¿Qué no le pones atención?- dijo ahora Gintoki que se hurgaba la nariz

-pero no te preocupes, papi no te dejara estar tan sola, toma- y le extendió un papelito –se una buena niña, nos veremos pronto- le dedicó una sonrisa de héroe de comic americano mientras salía de la casa

-maldito calvo- dijo el trio de independientes a la vez que Kagura desdoblaba el papel. Escrito en el había una dirección y el nombre del tipo que se suponía tenia la medicina para su mal.

-¿y de donde mierda pretendes que saquemos dinero maldito calvo?- preguntaron los tres al unisonó sacando fuego

-yo puedo ayudarles- dijo una profunda voz masculina. En la puerta de la casa había un hombre mayor, fumaba un cigarrillo, vestía un kimono masculino, y los miraba con una sonrisa extraña, aunque muy familiar

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con sospecha Gintoki

-¿le preguntas eso a la persona quien te renta esta casa?- contestó el hombre maduro -¿y porque vistes así?-

-¡¿la vieja bruja?- preguntó asustado Gintoki

-¿a quién le dices vieja bruja, vestido de ramera!- le gritó de vuelta Otose-san

-Otose-san ¿también te afecto el virus?- preguntó Shimpachi

-creo que eso es mas que evidente- contestó Otose dando otra inhalada a su cigarro

-bueno, ¿y como se supone nos puedes ayudar?- preguntó más calmado Gin-san ya acostumbrado a su traje de sirvienta

-abajo tenemos muchos clientes, Catherine y Tama no pueden hacerlo solas, así que vayan a ayudarles, obviamente les pagare- dijo saliendo del lugar dejando un rastro de aroma a tabaco

-¡ya escucharon chicos! Hora de trabajar- le ordenó Gin –pero antes… ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?- dijo mirando a Kgura con un aura maléfica

-terminando el trabajo te la daré, además…- corrió hasta su armario que a la vez le hacía de habitación –también tengo uno para Shimpachi- dijo con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro

Finalmente los tres bajaron a trabajar, Gin-san y Shimpachi lucían ambos trajes de sirvientas iguales mientras que Kagura un discreto uniforme de mesero pero que lo hacía ver muy apuesto a pesar de ser tan solo un chiquillo.

Pasarón la tarde atendiendo a todo tipo de clientes entre ellos a un montón de ebrios lujuriosos sin embargo ni Gintoki ni Shimpachi podían quejarse pues estaban bajo el ojo vigilante de Otose

-si alguno de esos viejos rabo-verde vuelve a pellizcarme el trasero juro que lo mato- decía la peliplateada rompiendo un vaso de cristal con su mano

-oye al menos no te andan levantando la falta a cada rato- coincidió Shimpachi sintiendo que toda su dignidad se desvanecía lentamente

-ya, no sean tan llorones- se anexó Kagura que no parecía muy afectada

-¡en vez de que nos defiendas te la estas pasando muy bien paseándote en tu trajecito de mesero!- le regañó Gin-san al borde de las lagrimas

-pero se han vuelto muy populares, todos me han pedido sus teléfonos, son muy amables, siempre dicen que serán gentiles con ustedes- comentó el pelirrojo sentándose un momento

-¡Kagura-chan no debes andar revelando información privada y menos a ese tipo de personas!- gritó panqueado el castaño

-también les han dejado todas estas propinas- y sacó un pequeño saco lleno de monedas y billetes

-ah… bueno… creo que después de todo no es tan malo…- comenzó a decir Gin-san con una risita extraña

-podremos soportarlo un rato mas- coincidió el adolescente

Y después de eso Gintoki y Shimpachi fueron todo sonrisas, coqueteando de manera descarada con todos los clientes, desviviéndose en atenderlos hasta que la madrugada los alcanzó así que exhaustos cayeron rendidos en la barra del bar

-no aguantan nada- se quejó Kagura sacando una conocida cámara de su bolsillo tomando una foto a ambas "sirvientas" que dormían tiernamente sobre sus brazos recargados en la mesa, las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y sus cabellos cayendo elegantemente sobre sus caras mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban en una rítmica y acompasada respiración que le daba un lindo toque a la ya de por si melosa escena.

/

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, t_t Y PERDON SI ESTE CAPITULO FUE TAN CORTO Y TAN CHAFA JA JA JA PERO MI CEREBRO SE SECÓ COMPLETAMENTE PERO BUENO AKI ESTA ESPERO LO DSFRUTEN Y MIL GRACIAS POR LSO REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

FEM GINTAMA

CAPITULO 7

Gintoki, Shimpachi y finalmente Kagura dieron un melancólico suspiro al ver frente a ellos todo el dinero recolectado de la noche anterior. Una expresión de amargura se dibujo en los rostros de los tres miembros del Yorozuya al darse cuenta que no habían logrado conseguir ni la mitad del dinero para el antídoto que los regresaría a sus respectivos géneros

-¡esto es una mierda!- gritó Gintoki volcando la mesa en un acto de frustración –aceptémoslo, jamás volveremos a la normalidad, resignémonos a que Gintama se convertirá en un anime shoujo-

Entonces de la nada comenzó a escucharse una musiquilla que bien podría ser un cínico plagio del primer opening de Sailor Moon, junto con una serie de imágenes que mostraban a nuestra desdichada protagonista de permanente plateada en diferentes y muy femeninos atuendos sonriendo y haciendo poses que cualquier pop Idol mediocre podría hacer

-¡ALTO!- gritó entonces desesperado Shimpachi interrumpiendo regresando de nuevo a la sala de la casa de Gintoki

-Gin-san, no nos podemos dar por vencidos aun ¡resiste!- le imploraba la joven castaña sacudiendo por los hombros al samurái que seguía en su ensoñación –Kagura-chan ayúdame, a Gin-san se le están empezando a hacer los ojos enormes- pidió Shimpachi notando como los siempre perezosos ojos de Gin comenzaban a volverse grandes con mucho brillo y sus pestañas se alargaban anormalmente

-dejen de lloriquear como mujercitas- les regañó Kagura que parecía estar concentrada en algo.

-bueno, prácticamente no podemos hacer eso porque en este momento somos mujeres- razonó el adolescente.

Kagura se levantó de golpe encarando a las dos chicas mientras que una de ellas ya era la viva imagen de una protagonista shoujo.

-parece ser que es hora de que pongan a trabajar esos cuerpos- les dijo dándoles una palmada en el trasero a cada quien

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Gura-kun es un pervertido!- gritó tontamente Gintoki inflando las mejillas con un evidente sonrojo

-ahhhhhh ya perdimos a Gin-san- se lamentó Shimpachi –además Kagura-chan ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que pongamos a trabajar nuestros cuerpos? ¿No estarás pensando cosas extrañas verdad?- preguntó temeroso cubriéndose el pecho en un reflejo de protección

-por supuesto que no, vayan a buscar algo en donde ganar dinero, mientras tanto yo iré a hacer algo, los veo después- si otra explicación salió de la casa

Shimpachi miró a Gin-san que de un momento a otro ya estaba peinando su plateada melena en dos coletas; el adolescente no pudo evitar dar otro suspiro

-vamos Gin-san, busquemos un buen trabajo- dijo tomando al samurái de la muñeca también saliendo de la casa

Sin esperanzas de poder encontrar algo bueno fueron a dar al distrito de Yoshiwara.

-creo que al final tendremos que hacer cosas raras- se lamentó Shimpachi

-¿Gintoki? ¿Shimpachi?- escucharon que alguien los llamaba, ambos voltearon encontrándose con un atractivo hombre rubio, usaba una yukata negra con el obi rojo, en su rostro lucia una cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo y mejilla y otra más sus frente, mientras que entre sus labios tenía una larga pipa

-¿Tsukuyo-san?- preguntó Shimpachi

-sí, veo que a ustedes también les afectó el virus- dijo sacando el humo de tabaco por su boca con elegancia

-ehhhh Tsuki-kun, te pusiste my guapo- le coqueteó Gintoki enganchándose al brazo de Tsukuyo mientras se restregaba contra él

-¿q… que te pasa?- preguntó con la cara totalmente roja por el extraño gesto

-no le hagas caso, todo es producto de sus desesperación- explicó aburrida la castaña

-ah… está bien… supongo…- dijo intentando zafarse del agarre de la joven que no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?- volvió a preguntar al fin libre del contacto pues Gin-san había encontrado alguien más a quien coquetearle

-estamos buscando trabajo, necesitamos urgente el dinero-

-vaya, entonces ustedes pueden ayudarnos, como la mayor parte de las chicas se han convertido en hombres no podemos atender a todos los clientes

-me parece bien ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- preguntó ilusionado Shimpachi

-solo tienen que acostarse con ellos- contestó con toda tranquilidad el rubio

-¡Nooooooo! No dejaré que mi primera vez sea con un ebrio desconocido!- chilló Shimpachi

-Shin-chan aun es virgen ja ja ja, si sigues así te quedaras como una vieja solterona- se burlaba Gin-san

-Gin-san, creo que ese virus también afectó tu cerebro- le regañó el muchacho

-bueno, entonces si no quieren tener sexo con ellos pueden ayudar a Hinowa-san a servir el sake y la comida-

-pudiste haber dicho eso desde un principio- se quejó la adolescente, así que fueron hasta el negocio de la susodicha que para su buena fortuna no había sido afectada por el virus.

Una vez llegando Hinowa les dijo que tendrían que cambiarse de ropa, aunque gracias al cielo ella no era una pervertida como Kagura así que ambas chicas terminaron luciendo un par de bellos kimonos; el de Gintoki era azul cielo con estampados de lirios blancos, también había tenido que recoger su cabello en un moño alto decorado con una sencilla peineta.

Mientras tanto Shimpachi usaba un kimono verde agua con peces doraos y su cabello peinado en una sola tranza que caía sobre su hombro derecho

-muy bien Gin-san hagamos esto para poder volver a ser hombres machos y viriles- dijo con decisión

-pues no me siento ni macho ni viril con esta ropa- contestó el otro volviendo repentinamente a la normalidad ya que al parecer su shock emocional solo había durado unas cuantas horas –por cierto ¿Qué diablos estará haciendo Kagura? Solo se fue sin decir nada, seguro quiere que nosotros hagamos todo el trabajo mientras ella va a atragantarse con sukombu- se quejó Gintoki intentando aflojar el obi que no le dejaba respirar

-espero que no, pero parecía muy seria esta mañana- dijo Shimpachi.

Mientras tanto nuestra heroína o héroe se escondía detrás de una barda que daba a la ventana del baño del Shinsengumi donde un montón de bellas mujeres se daban una merecida limpieza

-ahhhhh, esto es vida- dijo Kondo-san sumergiéndose en el agua caliente de as tantas tinas que había en el lugar

-no sé cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos con estos cuerpos- les cuestionó Hijikata-san que se cubría con una toalla aunque eso no bastaba para ocultar sus atributos

-no se estrese tanto sub-comandante, ya pronto nos curaremos de este virus- se añadió Yamazaki que se lavaba el cuerpo sin ningún pudor

-además no sé porque se queja tanto si usted es el que tiene la mejor figura de todos- le dijo Okita agarrando los enromes pechos de Hijikata por la espalda bajando una de sus manos hasta la pierna de la morena –debería quedarse así para siempre- le susurró con malicia al oído haciendo que el otro se sonrojara

-no digas idioteces y no me toques así depravado- le dijo con la voz entrecortada aun sintiendo las manos de Okita invadiéndole mientras intentaba escapar

-todos los hombres son unos pervertidos- murmuró Kagura bajando de la pared guardando su cámara fotográfica y emprendiendo de nuevo el camino

El pelirrojo caminaba aburrido por las calles mirando a todos lados hasta que en un negocio cercano encontró a una chica en particular

-¡pasen a nuestro bar, las bebidas son al dos por uno solo hoy!- gritaba intentando atraer a posibles clientes, aunque en realidad la promesa de bebidas al dos por uno no era lo que llamaba la atención, sino el atuendo que lucía: la joven estaba vestida con un traje de conejita al mas puro estilo PlayBoy, medias negras de red, tacones de aguja y sobre su sedosa cabellera negra unas lindas orejitas blancas que hacían juego con su esponjosa colita

-Zura ¿Qué haces? Pensé que no podrías salvar al país con ese vergonzoso cuerpo plano- se burló Kagura mientras hurgaba su nariz

-no es Zura, es Katsura, y hago esto porque un nacionalista necesita recursos económicos para poder salvar al país y esto fue lo único que encontré para poder ganar dinero- respondió molesto cruzándose de brazos

-¿y donde esta Elizabeth?- volvió a preguntar

-ah, está por allá- señalo con su dedo pulgar la esquina de la calle donde el amanto también traía unas orejitas de conejo que la hacían ver aun más bizarra de lo acostumbrado, aunque lo que los hombres en realidad estaban viendo era sus piernas que dejaba ver de vez en cuando

-oye Zura ¿puedo tomarte un par de fotos?- dijo Kagura sacando su cámara

-¡por supuesto que no! No me voy a someter a tal humillación- sin embargo su cuerpo contradecía completamente sus palabras ya que de pronto tenía una mano tras su cabeza y la otra en su cadera. El Yato no quiso discutir más así que solo se dedicó a fotografiar a la morena que cambiaba de pose después de cada toma

Después de una extenuante sesión de fotos, Kagura fue a buscar a más de sus conocidos entre ellos Hasegawa-san, Sa-cha y todos los travestis que trabajaban en el club de okamas que habían terminado convertidos en hermosas mujeres, incluso los del Host-club. Aunque Shimpachi y Gin-san no se la pasaban tan bien

-¡suéltame maldito viejo pervertido!- gritaba Gintoki intentando quitar las manos escurridizas de de un hombre de su cintura

-Ahhhhhh Ginko-chan no te hagas la difícil- casi ronroneaba un hombre mayor que no era otra persona más que el comandante rabo verde del Shinsengumi que gustaba de gastar su dinero en mujeres y contratando asesinos a sueldo para matar a los posibles pretendientes de su querida hija

-muérete anciano decrepito, quítame tus tentáculos de encima- se quejaba dando manotazos en mano

-¿tentáculos? No sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de cosas- comentó aun mas emocionado tratando de infiltrar sus manos por el kimono de la peli plateada que gritaba desesperada

-creo que Gin-san la está pasando mal- opinó Shimpachi que llevaba tranquilamente una bandeja con sake ya que los clientes que le habían tocado solo eran tranquilos hombres de negocios

-ah, ya se acostumbrará- se agregó Tsukuyo que no parecía muy preocupada al respecto

La hora de terminar el trabajo llegó aunque Gin-san recibió muchas ofertas para hacer "horas extras" las cuales rechazó a modo de puñetazo y patadas

-espero Kagura-chan haya logrado conseguir algo de dinero- dijo Shimpachi caminando a casa acompañado de Gin-san que se revolvía el cabello, traerlo tanto tiempo amarrado había provocado que le doliera la cabeza

-eso espero, aunque solo quiero llegar a casa y darme un baño, aun puedo sentir las manos de ese viejo sobre mi- se quejó con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda ante el simple recuerdo del tipo ese

Unas calles más adelante se separaron ya que Shimpachi había prometido a su hermana hacer la cena, mientras tanto Gintoki continuó hasta llegar a su dulce hogar donde encontró a cierto pelirrojo profundamente dormido en el sillón; Gin-san suspiro con cansancio así que antes de bañarse decidido llevar a Kagura a dormir aunque no contaba con que el ahora muchachito pesara una tonelada por lo tanto optó por ponerle una cobija y una almohada ates que romperse la columna cargándolo hasta su cuarto.

La noche pasó tranquila y agradable así que Gin se dio el lujo de despertar hasta las diez de la mañana, aunque cuando despertó solo encontró una nota de Kagura:

"_Salí un momento, vuelvo más tarde"_

Eso era todo lo que decía, Gin-san no le dio más importancia así que pasó la mañana como siempre: sin hacer nada, incluso Shimpachi llegó a hacer los quehaceres y Kagura seguía sin aparecer. Fue hasta la hora de comer que la pelirroja llegó a casa

-¿Dónde diablos te metiste todo el día?- le regañó Gintoki

-hey ricitos, de ahora en adelante háblame con más respeto- le ordenó el pelirrojo sacando un grueso fardo de billetes para después abanicarse con él

-Kagura-chan ¿de dónde sacaste todo ese dinero?- preguntó Shimpachi que no podía creerlo

-oh haciendo negocios aquí y por allá- contestó ahora contando los billetes con toda naturalidad

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió la castaña ahora con algo de desconfianza

-eso no importa ya podemos volver a la normalidad- exclamó alegre el samurái intentando tomar el dinero pero Kagura no se lo permitió

-bueno, en eso tienes razón pero…- continuó Shimpachi

-ya ya ya, que esas tonterías sin importancia no te agobien- dijo Gin-san así que sin perder más el tiempo el trío se dirigió hacia la dirección que Umibozu les había dado

Era un barrio obscuro tétrico y que parecía peligroso pero estaban tan desesperado que no les importó así que compraron el antídoto tan rápido como pudieron pero aun tenían que esperar 24 horas para que hiciera efecto es entonces que el resto del día lo pasaron entre el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre, hasta el día siguiente

-¡KAGURAAAAAA!- gritó la varonil voz de Gintoki zarandeando a la que una vez más era una niña que se hacía bolita bajo el futón no queriendo despertar

-¡Kagura soy normal! ¡Adiós pechos gigantes!- decía extasiado tocando sus pectorales y mirando dentro de sus pantalones con sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas de felicidad

Kagura también despertó notando que su cuerpo era el mismo de siempre, horas más tarde Shimpachi llegó luciendo su enclenque cuerpo masculino. Después de la euforia causada por la emoción…

-ahora si Kagura-chan, dinos a quien tuviste que matar para conseguir el dinero- volvió a preguntar Shimpachi

-seguro vendió uno de sus tres estómagos- bromeó Gintoki

-claro que no, básicamente ustedes hicieron todo el trabajo- contestó la Yato ganándose las miradas de sospecha de sus amigos –ahg, está bien, les dore como, vengan conmigo- así que encaminó a los otros dos hasta el café internet.

Kagura tecleó una dirección que dio a una página web llama "Edo Hot Girls" puso una contraseña y…

-qqqqqq… ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO?-gritó Gin iracundo viendo una galería de fotografías de él mismo en su versión femenina con Kimono, uniforme de colegiala, sirvienta gatita etc. (ver capítulo 5 de este fic)

-no te preocupes, también hay de Shimpachi- Dio click a otro link en donde efectivamente estaba el adolescente como sirvienta y con kimono

-es mas tengo de todos- y les mostro un montón de galerías ya fueran del Shinsengumi tomando un baño, de Katsura en sugestivas poses con un traje de conejita, de Hasegawa-san con una copa de champagne y de casi todo Kabuki-chan

-¿y cómo diablos humillarnos públicamente sacó tanto dinero?- preguntó Gintoki reprimiendo las ganas de asesinar a la Yato

-muy fácil, yo hice este sitio web, subí las fotos que tomé y cobró a los usuarios para poder ver las imágenes y también las puedes comprar- explicó Kagura

-bueno, supongo que es normal, era demasiado sexy como mujer- dijo Gintoki con autosuficiencia olvidando su rabia

-no, en realidad la que tuvo más ventas fue esta- movió el cursor hasta otro vinculo lo más sorprendente es que solo tome una foto, continuó diciendo esperando a que la imagen cargara.

En la foto aparecía una hermosa mujer con un kimono guinda decorado con mariposas doradas. La mujer estaba recostada en un sofá con su larga y torneada pierna saliendo de la abertura de la prenda, de largo y brillante cabello negro que llegaba hasta la cintura que hacia una elegante combinación con su piel blanca. Traía el kimono un poco debajo de los hombros lo que hacía simulaba un pronunciado escote, su ojo izquierda estaba vendado lo que le daba un toque misterioso y por ultimo sostenía una larga pipa entre sus perfectos labios delineados coloreados con un tenue rosa natural.

-Ta…Ta… ¡TAKASUGI!- gritó Gintoki paniqueado

Después de aquello Kagura se rehusó a decir cómo había conseguido la foto y unos días después el sitio fue cancelado según por "investigación policial" ósea que el Shinsengumi fue a dar con la pagina y decidió eliminarla y confiscar (para después destruir) todas las fotografías dejando al Yorozuya sin dinero… otra vez…

Finalmente tuvo que pasar un mes para que todo volviera a la normalidad en Edo…

/

**WOW, al fin esto tiene un final, perdón por todas las tardanzas pero bueno, el tiempo siempre falta ja ja ja y por si alguien se pregunta cómo Kagura fue a dar con una foto de Takasugi… no me pregunten a mi solo quería describir a Takasugi como una sexy dama JA JA JA mi gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar**


End file.
